


Intriguing

by Poches



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poches/pseuds/Poches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara's shaky confession to female Shepard, and she's feeling a bit scared about it.<br/>Shepard has a thing or two to say in response.</p><p>Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intriguing

Blood was pounding in Liara’s head, making even thinking difficult. Even for an asari. She’d dug many holes in her admittedly short life, and she knew that there was no other place to go but down the hole she’d created in this conversation.

“I wanted to know more about you. To understand what made you into the woman you are. There is something compelling about you, Shepard.” The words came out smoothly, even calmly, but she could feel her heart wanting to burst out of her chest. Liara believed it would for a moment.

Her commanding officer only snorted and laughed jovially. “Are you sure you’re interested in me? Or is it my visions of the Protheans?” she asked with a teasing lift of her brow. Oh, how Liara loved that smile already. It hadn’t been very long since she had gotten to know the commander, but what she said before was true. Liara’s attraction for her had grown beyond simple curiosity, and it was maddening. How could she feel so drawn, so close to a woman she barely knew? They didn’t have much in common, and yet they seemed like one in the same. 

To her, Shepard was a force. An unyielding force that could not be stopped, yet was gentle and tender at the same time. Mercy and humanity were not foreign concepts to Shepard, yet nothing could stop her from gunning, even beating, down those in her way. Liara could vouch for that, fighting besides her all the time. In one body, Shepard was a marriage of opposites. Her brutal, swift hand that she would use to bring Saren to justice and wielded guns that stole lives was the same hand that was extended to Liara when none of the other humans would trust her. That gentle, trusting hand that seemed to give a sort of unconditional love.

She was well-aware that Shepard treated aliens with no prejudices, but Liara couldn’t help herself. To be welcomed by the human commander herself on a mostly human enterprise…it just had a profound impact, and she knew she had to know more.

“I admit, your connection to the Protheans had something to do with my initial interest. But it has grown beyond that.” Good. _That’s one part out. Now to just get the rest out. Come on, Liara._

“You intrigue me, Shepard. But I did not know if it was…appropriate to act on my feelings.” She could feel her face burning, and prayed the commander wouldn’t notice. “I thought there might already be a relationship between you and Lieutenant Alenko.” The last sentence came out as smoothly as she could manage as she struggled to not just spit the words out in a hasty panic.

For a good 3 seconds there was silence. If her face was burning before, now it was ready to completely combust.

“I’m sorry, I must have said---“ she blurted before getting interrupted by a storm of laughter. Laughter?

Liara stared in disbelief and silence as she watched Shepard double over in laughter, snorting and tearing up. At this point she was practically cackling like a madwoman, most likely drawing Dr. Chakwas’ attention. Shepard’s knees buckled under the strain of her laughter, and she had to lean against the wall for a moment before catching her breath.  
“Pffff…Alenko?! Me?! Good lord!” Shepard’s face was flushed, tears forming at her ducts. “Yeesh, I knew I was a dyke, and I certainly look the part sometimes, but…aaaaahaha!” The laughter started again and it took a minute for it to stop.

“Commander? I-I do not understand. What is this about?”

Shepard’s large grin softened into something more subtle. Gentler. “Oh Liara…oh come on, you look like you’re going to cry.” She coughed, trying to regain composure. Unfortunately, it seemed like the mere prospect of Shepard being in a romantic relationship with Alenko seemed so ridiculous to the commander, and her attempts to appear solemn failed to hide the traces of mirth.

“Ahem. Right. Well…Liara, you don’t have to worry about that at all.” Shepard reassured her with a wink.

“Then…then you are not in a relationship with the lieutenant?” A spark of hope ignited in her chest. The commander smiled wider.

“No. I am definitely not in a relationship with Alenko. We are strictly friends. In fact, I couldn’t be with him anyways. I’m not even into men.”

Eh?

“I’m lesbian. Gay. Homosexual. Not attracted to the male gender. Into girls.”

“Commander, I understand those concepts but that doesn’t---“

“And particularly into cute girls like you.”

“Eh?” This time it was audible.

Shepard scratched her head, running a hand through her fuzzy short hair. “Uh, yeah. See…you’ve just been great to me, Liara. You’ve had my back in all those fights, but you’re also great to talk to, and so sweet and adorable. In your words, I’d say you intrigue me too. I mean, when you were blushing earlier…” Liara’s face bloomed with reddish-purple spots again, prompting Shepard’s sheepish grin to change in nature. “Yeah, just like that.”

Liara fought back tears of embarrassment and relief. Yes, perhaps the latter emotion was very much present now that she knew her attractions had been confirmed as mutual, but at the same time she could not help but feel so…humiliated. Here she was, afraid of sounding stupid again, and then THIS happens…

“Oh, Goddess…Shepard!” she cried out uncharacteristically. The outburst made Shepard snap to attention. “I…I thought you…I was just SO embarrassed I wanted to die and…!” Her anger diffused as quickly as it had come. Looking down on the ground, she wasn’t sure anymore. On one hand, she was ecstatic as could be, her heart bouncing against the walls of her ribcage in joy. On the other hand, that was exactly the problem. She couldn’t contain how she felt anymore, especially given the circumstances.

A strong set of arms wrapped around her shoulders, burying Liara’s face in Shepard’s shoulder. Liara froze, considering the circumstance. Was this really happening? Was she even okay with things developing so…quickly? She was lost now, and needed an anchor.

As if she wasn’t sure this was really happening, Liara gingerly followed with the same gesture around Shepard’s waist. Her commander was in her arms, and seemed to be muttering something. She was holding Shepard’s body close to her, feeling her warmth and softness against her own body, fingertips pressed against her waist. Liara’s eyes fluttered shut, wanting to commit this feeling to her mind, as a part of that endless eternity.

_Goddess, even if this isn’t real…_

No, it was. It had to be. That all-consuming warmth that enveloped Liara’s body was too vivid to be some illusion or fantasy. The moment definitely had a dreamlike quality, though, lulling Liara into a state of stasis, of wanting to stay in that position for as long as possible.

Shepard broke the spell. “So uhm….uh…is this too weird for you?” The question was startlingly self-conscious. “I mean, we don’t really know each other that well, and I just kind of hugged you out of the blue…no pun intended.” Liara noted the pause. “Fuck, that must have been the stupidest…” The last part wavered off.

Pulling away, Liara got a good look at Shepard’s face. Though the color on her face may have been from Shepard’s laugh attack, a gentle blush spread across her ears and neck now. Her confident green eyes now contained a feeling Liara understood all too well, and even her signature smile was a tad crooked in a bashful manner.  


Liara giggled. “No, Shepard. It’s not stupid at all.”

Humans were most definitely intriguing indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my infiltrator Shepard in Mass Effect, Misha Shepard. I still prefer to refrain from using names, but me including the detail that she's lesbian will add a bit of personalization to this work. So I guess this is for anyone who likes gay-as-fuck Shepards :'D
> 
> What's hilarious is that Kaidan now refuses to speak to my character. And now the joke is "Kaidan are you mad at me because I laughed so damn hard at the prospect of going out with you? Is it because I'm lesbian as fuck in this playthrough?"
> 
> No seriously. Everytime I try to talk to him, he's like "I've wasted enough of your time, commander." Yeesh.
> 
> Embracing eternity indeed. Hoo hoo.


End file.
